We're Friends, Reluctantly
by Lord Nune
Summary: After Beck and Jade's breakup, Robbie finds Jade at a diner after he leaves Tori's house. Could this be the start of a new friendship? Or maybe something more? Rade, slight Bori.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"10….."

Her voice cracked when she said it. We just all stood there in silence and shock as Beck let go of the door handle, and walked back over to the card table. The sound of a car door slamming and tires squealing could be heard just outside. Nobody wanted to talk after watching what had just happened, so we played in silence.

In my mind, I felt sad for Jade. Then I felt confused, because it's Jade, who is probably the meanest girl I have ever known. Why should I feel sad for her? For whatever reason though, I did feel sad for her.

After about a half an hour, Beck said he was going home. Slowly after that, everyone went home. Nobody really wanted to play anymore. Things got to awkward, and it was already pretty late anyway. I was the last person to leave Tori's house. On the way home, Rex started to complain about being hungry, and I will admit, I was pretty hungry too. So, I decided to stop at a diner about a block away from my house.

That was when I saw her.

Sitting in a booth, drinking coffee and looking as though her world had just ended, there was Jade West. I walked into the diner and slowly walked over to where she was sitting. I could tell she had been crying. Her makeup was smeared all over her face. I could not decide what to do. Do I really want to go talk to her, and risk getting my head ripped off by a angry, sad girl that has an affection with scissors? Surely I was crazy.

Against my better judgment, I went and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" she screamed.

She then turned around and looked at me, a little shocked, but with a sharp glare on her face.

"Oh, it's you…. What do you want Shapiro?"

"I saw you sitting here, thought I would see if you were okay."

She did her trademark Jade West eye roll and kept glaring at me. I look into her eyes though, and I notice that there is something missing. She does not have the anger in them that she always does. Apparently, she notices that I am looking at her intensely, and she looks down.

"I'm fine. I don't want to talk about it. Go away."

"Are you s…?"

"Yes I am sure. Now move so I can leave!"

Not wanting to anger her anymore out of fear for my life, I got up and allowed her to walk out of the diner. I got mine and Rex's food, and I walk to the car. On the way out though, I noticed Jade's car was still in the parking lot. She was currently sitting in the driver's seat and it appeared as if she was crying again. I put the food in my car, walked over to her car, and knocked on the window. I was surprised when she actually rolled it down.

"Everything okay?", I asked her.

"My boyfriend broke up with me, you show up here and ruin my coffee drinking time, and now my cars dead. Do you think I'm okay?"

Though I can tell she is angry right now, her voice has lost that edgy tone to it. It's as if Beck not opening that door practically took Jade and turned her into the sad thing that was right next to me right now. I know Jade and I have never been friends, but I like to say that she is my friend, even if she hates my guts.

"I'll take you home. It's on the way to my house anyway."

"Thanks", she said.

She got in my car, and we pulled out of the diner. The ride was silent, with her not wanting to talk, and me not wanting to piss her off more than she was already. She just sat there, and I thought I began to hear to sniffle. I still can't believe Jade cries. I look over and notice that even though she is crying, and the fact that she removed all of her makeup, Jade is beautiful. I guess I always knew that she was, but I sometimes forget about it when she is making fun of me, or tearing Rex's limbs off.

About a minute or so later, we get to her house. I park the car right out front, but she doesn't move. She just sits there, almost as if she is frozen. We sit like this for a few minutes, until she finally speaks.

"Don't leave me…"

To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the century. Jade West actually wants me to stay with her. The kid that she makes fun of daily and has a puppet she can't stand. The kid she only tolerates as she stated at Tori's house. She must be worse off than I thought she was.

"I won't. We can sit here as long as you want."

Time passed, and things had not changed; me sitting in the driver's, Jade sitting in the passenger seat. After another five minutes, she finally spoke up.

"Thanks Shapiro. Don't you dare tell anyone that you saw me crying, or I will kill you at school on Monday."

Though it was a threat, it didn't sound very threatening. Before I could say anything in return, she had shut the door and took off to her room. I drove off and began to think about everything that had just happened. Tori's, Jade and Beck fighting, Jade counting to 10, the diner, and now this. I got home and immediately fell asleep.

**AN: So this is my first attempt at a story. I cannot take all credit for this, as I recieved a lot of help from ZenNoMai. Please review and give me any kinda critism, just please make it constructive. Hope y'all enjoyed and I will be updating soon if everyone wants me to continue writing this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well, I feel as if overall, chapter one was a success. So without any further interruption, here is the next installment of Were Friends, Reluctantly. Please keep reviewing, as y'all are my motivation. **

**I do not own Victorious**

Chapter 2

My alarm went off at around 10 the next morning. After hitting the snooze button a few times, I reluctantly slid out of the bed and headed downstairs. My father was in the kitchen making breakfast when I walked in.

"Morning son, how did you sleep last night?"

"It was rough. I had a lot of things on my mind, and I couldn't sleep really well."

"Care to talk about it?"

I was not sure how to answer him. My dad and I always got along, but we were never as close as me and my moms were. My mom died back when I was 10. She developed cancer, and by the time they found it, it had already spread throughout a good majority of her body. She didn't make it another three months. Since then, I guess you could say I kind of changed. I didn't make many friends, and the ones that I did have I pushed away until we weren't really friends anymore.

"Nah, it's nothing important." Was all I could say to him.

I didn't like for my dad to worry about me. He was a busy man, who worked two jobs just to support us both. He was not home very often, but he had the day off of both jobs. After I ate a quick breakfast, I went back to my room and laid down on my bed, running over what happened between Jade and me in my head.

After a few minutes and a quick shower, I put on some fresh clothes and went and picked up my guitar. Though many people do not know it, I'm a fairly decent singer/songwriter. I'd even say that I could give Andre a run for his money when it came to writing music. As I went into the drawer of my bedside table to get a pick, I came across a picture that I had totally forgotten about.

It was a picture of Jade and me when we were kids. It was taken a few days before my mother died. She had brown hair, no colorful extensions, and no eyebrow piercing. The thing that caught my eye though was the fact that she was smiling. I had forgotten that back in the day, she was actually a happy person. Nothing like she was now. I look at the picture for a little while and just remember the times that we had. Jade used to be my best friend. We would do everything together. I would be lying if I said I didn't miss those times.

As a felt a tear slide down my face, I put the picture back in the drawer and began to play when I heard a knock at the front door. I put the guitar down and walked out of my room to hear my dad talking to someone.

"Hey Mr. Shapiro, is Robbie home?"

"Yes, he is upstairs. Hang on and I will get him for you."

I was a little bit shocked when I heard Jade's voice coming from downstairs. I'm sure my dad was confused as well, as he had not seen Jade for years, and the last time he saw her, she looked completely different from what she looks like now.

"Robbie! There is a young lady at the door for you."

"Thanks dad, send her up here."

I was not sure what Jade was doing at my house so early. Honestly, I was not sure what Jade was doing at my house at all. But there she was, standing in the hallway right outside my door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, make yourself comfortable."

She just nodded and sat on my bed as I closed the door.

**I apologize, I know it's a tad bit short. Thought I would leave y'all with a small cliffhanger. I will probably be updating again today as I may be slow to update this weekend. That is if the weather is good. If it's raining, then I will most likely update at least once a day this weekend. Again, please don't forget to review. Let your opinion be heard, as everything that you readers have to say helps me as a writer to give you better material.**


	3. Chapter 3

**As always, I don't own Victorious, no matter how much I wish I did.**

Chapter 3

_Jade's POV_

As I closed the door to my house, I had about a thousand thoughts going through my mind at once. I don't like to allow other people to see me hurting, much less any other form of emotion or feeling; especially when those people are Robbie Shapiro. I guess it could have been worse. It could have been Vega.

I went up to my room and slammed the door, not really caring what time it was or who I may wake up. I just began to tear my room up. I was throwing things around and breaking anything I could get my hands on. I didn't care anymore, until I came across an object I had not seen in years.

It was a picture of me when I was 10 years old. I looked completely different than what I do now. I was smiling, but those were the days when I was actually a happier person. Then I look to my left and I saw another person smiling with me, a 10 year old Robbie Shapiro. That's when all of the memories came back to me again. We were good friends back in the day. We would always hang out at each other's houses after school, watch movies, or just sit there and talk about anything we could think of. Then one day his mom died. I attempted to do anything I could to make him feel better.

I remember after his mom's funeral, I went over to his house. He just cried all day, and I held him and tried to make him happier. A few months later, my mom and dad divorced. My mom moved to New York, and I stayed here with my dad. After that, I moved schools, and Robbie and I didn't really speak anymore. It wasn't until freshman year at Hollywood Arts that I saw him again, but I had changed from the Jade he once knew.

I picked up the picture, which was broken now from me throwing it around, and put it on my nightstand. After that I finally fell asleep.

And now here I am, sitting on Robbie's bed. I am not sure what I came over here for, but I just did. We sat in silence for a little while, until he finally spoke up.

"So why exactly did you come over here? It's not like we are friends."

I looked down into my lap. There was a battle going on inside my head. I wanted to apologize for the way I had treated him since we started at Hollywood Arts, but apologizing was something that I was not very good at. So I decided to keep those feelings to myself.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say thanks for taking me home last night. Or at least I guess that's how that's supposed to go. I'm not really a thanking person, so consider yourself lucky."

He just kinda looked at me for a while. I was not sure if he was shocked I had actually said thank you to him, or if he was waiting on me to say something mean to him. He eventually stood up, went to his bedside table, and pulled something out of the drawer. He sat back down and handed whatever it was to me that he picked up.

"What happened to you? You used to be so happy. You used to be caring about your friends. This is the Jade West that I remember, so why the change?"

I was surprised that he still remembered those days. I stared at the picture some more, the same picture I stared at last night and placed on the table in my room. I stayed silent, but he kept talking.

"We used to be friends. We used to be best friends. After my mom died, you were one of the only people there for me. Then I don't see you for almost four years, and when I do, you're not even the same person anymore. You act as if you hate me."

For the second time in two days, I cried in front of Robbie Shapiro. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Everything he was saying was true. I had changed, but I wasn't sure if I could tell him why. My head hurt from the internal battle between the old Jade West and the New Jade West. Finally I took a deep breath and calmed myself down, and I began to tell him why.

"I don't hate you. After my parents divorced and I changed schools, I began to stop making friends. I didn't want anyone to get close to me and then leave like my mother did. I was afraid that I would get hurt, so I just cut everyone off, including my father, who now hates me."

As I wiped my eyes, he just sat there and listened to what I had to say. He then gave me a small hug, and I just laid my head into his chest.

"It's okay Jade, because even though you may not consider me a friend, you will always be my best friend."

"Thanks, but I gotta go. Please, don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't."

With that, I walked out the door and began to make my way to my car. It felt strange to plead someone instead of threaten them with death or something to have to do with scissors. It was a feeling I didn't know if I liked or not. I stepped in my car and drove off, and Robbie's house began to fade away and finally disappeared.

**AN: So I thought I may give y'all a little backstory on Robbie and Jade's past. Though I plan on writing this story from mostly Robbie's POV, the urge to write from Jade's was just to tempting to pass up. I hope you guys enjoyed this, and please, please, please review. So far y'all have been great. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Alright, so first, let me apologize for the wait on an update. We had some flooding issues, and the area I live in was blocked off due to massive amounts of water on the roads. It was probably about knee deep, if not more. Secondly, I want to thank all of you who have stuck with this story so far. I very much appreciate it. But enough of hearing me ramble on and on, and let's get on with this story. Without further interruption, here is the next chapter of ****We're Friends, Reluctantly****. **

**As a wise, little, green man once said, "Own Victorious, I do not." I as well don't own Yoda, though that would be awesome.**

Chapter 4 (Part One)

_Robbie's POV_

I just stood there, slightly shell shocked from the exchange that had just taken place between Jade and me. There was no telling how much time passed since she left that I just sat and stared at nothing. Seeing Jade like that is a rare occurrence for just about anyone, especially when you're that nerd with the puppet.

I eventually decided to just push those thoughts away for now, and I went back to playing my guitar. I glanced at my watch, and I saw that it was about two in the afternoon. I had school the next day, and I had a decent bit of work to do before if I wanted to stay ahead of my classes, so I put the guitar down, went over to my desk, and I started on my math.

Finally, a few hours later, I was satisfied with the amount of work I had done. All of a sudden I hear my dad's voice boom from downstairs.

"Robbie! Dinner is ready!"

"I'll be right down, Dad."

I went downstairs, helped set the table, and we both sat down to eat. Dinner was good for the first few minutes, and then my dad decided to make ask about something that I had been trying to not think about all day.

"So Robbie, who was that girl who came looking for you earlier?"

"Umm, that was Jade."

I knew I shouldn't have sat directly across from him, because after I said that, my father did a spit take and I was covered in soda.

"Oh, I'm sorry Robbie", he said as he handed me some paper towels for me to wipe my face off with, "You mean that was Jade West, your friend from when you were kids?"

"Yep, that was her."

"What happened to her? She looks so dark and creepy now."

I sighed loudly, "Yeah, she changed a little bit after mom died and she changed schools."

I really didn't want to talk about this, at least not right now. But I knew that sooner or later, I had to talk to someone about it, and I would rather that someone be my dad rather than someone from school.

"What did she want?"

"She just wanted to talk to me about something that happened the other night."

My father just nodded, and the rest of dinner went on in silence. I cleaned the dishes, and headed upstairs to make sure I had everything I needed before school tomorrow. After I got all my books and notes back into my backpack, and took a shower, it was getting close to nine. I turned my TV on and decided to play some Call of Duty with Rex, which got old after 3 straight rounds of me losing and Rex saying some very hurtful things to me.

I decided to call it an early night. Tomorrow was going to be a strange day, as it would be the first time the gang was together since the night at Tori's. Within minutes my eyes closed, and sleep began to take over me.

_Jade's POV (Flashback to earlier that day)_

The car ride back from Robbie's house was boring. My radio did not work for some reason, so I was riding in silence. About three blocks from my house, I began to crave some coffee, so instead of going home, I decided to go to a café in downtown. I pulled into the parking lot five minutes later, and opened the door. It was at this moment that I instantly regretted coming, because when I look up, I saw Beck standing in line ordering something at the register.

"_What is he doing here?"_

I made sure he couldn't see me, and I watched him. He gave the cashier his money, and a minute later, he got his coffee. That's when I looked to where he about to sit down and I saw something that turned that regret into anger.

Beck was here, and he was with Vega.

**So there you have it. I'm honestly not sure how I feel about this chapter. Things seemed to be a little difficult this go around. If you have any input that could help me out, please don't be shy about it. Let me know. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Victorious**

Chapter 5

_Jade's POV_

I couldn't stay in that place after I saw the two of them together. I ran out trying to keep myself from breaking down. As soon as I got into the car, I began to cry harder than I had ever cried before, not really caring who saw me as they walked passed my car. After I had calmed down a little, I pulled away and drove home.

After I got home, I slammed the front door, ignored my parents as they began to yell at me for slamming the front door, and locked my bedroom door. I didn't want to see anyone. I just wanted to cry by myself. I laid on my bed and cried until I fell asleep.

_Robbie's POV_

I was running a little late the next day, and I got to school right as first period was beginning, which was Sikowitz's class. I walked into the room, and I took my seat. After about fifteen minutes of teaching, Lane walked into the room.

"Hey Sikowitz, Helen needs to see you real quick."

"Alright, well children, sit here and mingle amongst yourselves."

And with that he left the room. Soon, Beck, Andre, Tori, and Cat pulled up chairs next to me. I noticed that Jade was not at school today. I began to wonder where she was, when my thought was broken by the sound of the bell signaling that it was the end of class. My next few classes went by quickly, and then it was lunch.

The gang was seated in our usual spot. I sat in between Cat and Andre, and Beck and Tori sat next to each other on the other side of the table. I had begun to notice that those two were getting closer over the past few days. I would have to ask Beck about it later. We all sat there while eating when Rex was the first to speak up.

"So where is the queen of the gank at today?"

We all just looked at each other and each one of us said we had no idea. She had not told me or anyone else that she was not going to be at school. I told myself that maybe she was just sick, but I had a feeling that there was something seriously wrong with her. She was a good student who didn't usually miss school, especially since she hated being at home so much. I decided that after school, I would go see her and make sure she was okay.

So like I planned, after school I headed straight for Jade's house. On the way, I stopped to get her some coffee just the way she likes it. Shortly after, I found myself knocking on the door to her house. After a few seconds, the door opened and revealed Jade West. She looked horrible. Makeup running down her face, she had obviously been crying for a long time. She just looked at me, and it wasn't until I showed her the coffee that she allowed me to enter.

We went to her room, which looked exactly like you would imagine the room of Jade West would look like. It was dark; the only light source was the light that was creeping through the cracks in the drapes. We both just sat in silence while she drank her coffee. She had finished when she finally spoke.

"I'm guessing that you are wondering where I was today?"

"We all were kind of wondering actually, even Rex."

She just rolled her eyes at the last part of that statement. She got up and threw away the cup, then sat back down. I thought I heard a small sniffle as she prepared to speak again.

"I didn't come to school today because I was in here crying."

"You want to tell me what happened?"

She took a deep breath and wiped a small tear that was beginning to escape from her eye, and then she told me her story.

"Well, after I left your house yesterday, I decided I wanted some coffee. So, I went to one of the cafés downtown. While I was waiting in line I saw….."

She began to cry at this point. I sat patiently as Jade attempted to regain her composure. After a few seconds, she found the ability to continue.

"I saw Beck, and he was with Tori. I didn't stay any longer to see what was going on between them."

Well, I knew they were getting closer to each other, but I didn't think that Beck would already be moving on from Jade. Especially when the person he was moving on with was in the group and Jade hated her. I really needed to talk to him now.

I spent the next few hours at Jade's, make sure she was alright. When she told me that she was going to be fine, I told her I would see her at school tomorrow. I then left and headed straight for Beck's RV, wanting to find out what was going on.

It was about a ten minute drive from Jade's to Beck's. I got there right as the sun was beginning to go down. It rapidly knocked on the door to the RV and Beck opened the door. He looked surprised to see me.

"Hey Robbie, what are you doing here so late?"

"Hey Beck, we need to talk, mind if I come in?"

"Yeah man, no problem."

We walked into the RV and sat down on his bed. He grabbed us some soda, and I began to think about how I was going to ask him about Tori.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what I was going to say.

"Well I went by Jade's after school…."

"Really, you did? Did you figure out why she was not at school today?"

"Actually, yeah I did. She told me that she had been crying all day because she had seen you at some café downtown, and said you were with Tori."

After I said that, Beck just kind of stared down in his lap. After a few seconds of awkward silence, he finally spoke up.

"I'm dating Tori…." He said ashamed.

**AN: Dun, dun, dun….. Well there you have it. What does the realization mean for Jade? And how is Robbie going to react to this? Find out in the next chapter. Please don't forget to review and let me know how you like it. Y'all have been great so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I'm dating Tori….."

After I heard those words come out of Beck's mouth, I was lost in a world of my own thoughts. _Maybe I misheard him. How could he be dating Tori? Doesn't he know that could tear the gang apart? What about Jade? Does he no longer care how she feels about him? She hates Tori? Oh god, now Tori is in danger. What should I do? What should I say?_

I have no idea how much time had passed before I was able to bring myself back into the real world. All I remember was the look on Beck's face. He was just sitting there, staring at the floor. I had never seen him so emotional before in my life, and I had known him since my first day at Hollywood Arts. He was a guy who no matter the situation, he always would keep his emotions in check, never letting to much of himself show. He was a strong willed person, and I had always admired him for that.

We both just sat there for the longest time. I tried to bring myself to speak, but I couldn't find the words to say, so a lot of jumbled words came out. Beck was looking at me confused, but he still had a slight look of shame in his eyes. Finally, he broke the silence.

"I bet you think I am a horrible person don't you?"

I wasn't sure how to answer that question honestly. While I did think that him dating Tori right now was not the smartest thing to do, nor the healthiest thing to do seeing as when Jade found out their lives would be in danger, which she would find out eventually. But at the same time, Beck was one of my best friends. I felt as if I should feel happy for him. Tori was a good girl, and I knew that she really liked him ever since the day that she kissed him in Sikowitz's class during ABC improv.

Finally, I made a move. I looked at him for a few seconds, and then I slapped him. Yeah, I know, that was real manly of me, but it was the first thing that came to my mind. After I did it, I closed my eyes waiting for him to hit me back, but it never came. He just sat there with a sad look on his face.

"It's cool, I know I deserve it, but come on man, if you're going to hit me, and least hit me like a man."

We both laughed at his comment, and after that was over, we returned to being serious. He went back to looking at the floor, and I went back into my mind to think of something to say. After a while, I just decide I would tell him what Jade told me.

"Jade saw you both at the coffee shop two days ago. That's why she wasn't at school today. She was at home all day crying about it."

After I had said this, I instantly regretted it. He laid down on the bed, and I could have sworn I saw a tear come from his eye. After he composed himself, he took a deep breath and spoke.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't be dating her right now, not after all that went down with me and Jade last weekend. Maybe I should tell Tori that now isn't the best time."

I didn't know what I should tell him at this point. While I agree that it wasn't a smart move, I don't want to get in the way of my friends happiness.

"Well, maybe you should talk to Jade about it first."

He just stared at me like I had just said the craziest thing in the world.

"Robbie, you're joking right? If I were to tell Jade I am dating Tori, she would kill me, and then kill her. It would be suicide to do that."

I had to say I agreed with him, but I couldn't really think of any other ideas to give him. Finally, I had an idea pop in my head.

"Maybe you should pretend to break up with Tori at school tomorrow, and then Jade will be better?"

"I don't know man, that sounds crazy, but I guess I don't have any other choices. Maybe Jade will be civilized for once."

We both stared at each other after he said this, and we began to laugh again. After a minute, we finally calmed down. I stood up, realizing it was getting pretty late, and told him I was going home. He walked with me to the door, and we said goodbye. I hopped in my car to head home.

Beck's house was only a few blocks away from mine, and I was home and lying in bed a few minutes later. After I thought about my conversations with both Beck and Jade, I felt sleep begin to take me, and I closed my eyes.

**AN: Well, probably not as long as I wanted it to be, but I will be updating again before I go to sleep or as soon as I wake up, so you will get another chapters shortly. I hope y'all enjoy this, because some shit is about to go down in the next chapter. Don't forget to hit that button down below and review. So far, you guys have been great.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Robbie's POV_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I rolled over groggily and smacked the top of the clock, and I took in the silence for a few minutes, and then realized that it was getting late, and I got out of bed to get ready for school. After I had showered, I gathered all my things and headed downstairs to eat some breakfast. When I reached the kitchen, I noticed there was a note on the fridge. It was from my father.

_Robbie,_

_I have to go on a small business trip. Left you some money in my room. Will be home in a few days. Love you._

_-Dad_

I put the note back on the fridge and began to eat some breakfast. About midway through, my phone went off signaling I had a text message. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw that the message was from Jade. As I unlocked my pearphone, I wondered what she wanted from me at this time of day. The message said,

_Jade: Hey. Can you give me a ride to school today? My car is not working, and nobody else will._

I hit the reply button almost instantly, and began to type out my message answering her.

_Robbie: Sure, no problem. I'm leaving my house right now._

I headed out the door and to my car, locking the house as I left. My dad had left me quite a bit of money for the few days he would be gone, so I stopped to get some gas, and 2 coffees, one for me, and one for Jade. Shortly after, I was pulling into her driveway. She was standing outside, waiting on me. She had a look of anger on her face, but I assumed that had to do with her car not working.

As I opened the passenger door, she began to eye the coffee sitting there, almost as if she was a lioness stalking her prey. I laughed and just handed it to her.

"Here, this is for you."

She gladly snatched it out of my hands and began to drink it. I couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"So what's wrong with your car?"

As I said the word car, she let out a disgusted noise. Apparently, she really is mad about this car.

"I have no idea what is wrong with it. My dad said he didn't have time to deal with it, so I had to find a ride."

"Well, anytime you need a ride, you can call me."

After I said this, I looked over at her. She shot me a small smile, but quickly looked away and went back to drinking her coffee, and I went back to looking at the road. A few minutes later, we were parking at Hollywood Arts. As I put the car in park and turned off the engine, she looked over at me.

"Thanks Shap…. I mean Robbie. I appreciate it."

I looked at her kind of surprised, seeing as it was the first time she actually used my first name when speaking to me. I smiled at her, and I thought I may have seen a small smile flashed back, but again, if it was there, it was gone within seconds.

"Like I said, anytime, but let's head on in before we're late for class."

With that, I was headed through the doors of Hollywood Arts, and after a small stop at my locker, into Sikowitz's room, where I took my regular seat. The gang just sat there and talked about what we did this weekend, and after a while began to talk about where Sikowitz could be. The bell had rung quite some time ago, and there was no sign of Sikowitz. We decided that he was okay and would bust in with one of his crazy stories as he usually does, so we just sat around and waited.

About forty minutes or so later, all of a sudden, Sikowitz comes busting through the door, which was strange for him, as he usually either came through the window, or rarely the ceiling.

"I'm sorry children, but the craziest thing happened. I was on my way to school, when…."

And that was when the bell interrupted his story.

"…..Class dismissed."

Everyone began to file out of the classroom, and we went to our separate classes. Finally, lunch time rolled around, and we were all sitting at our table. Everything was going great for the first bit of lunch, then that's when things took a turn for the worst.

_Beck's POV_

We were all sitting at lunch, and I had decided that I would just talk to Jade. It wasn't the smartest thing in the world to do, but I didn't see any other good ideas that would work. Besides, I had been able to handle her for the two years that we dated, so why shouldn't I be able to handle her now?

"Hey Jade, can I talk with you alone?

She didn't really answer me, but she did give me a slight nod, and then stood up and walked back inside. I told everyone I would be right back, and I followed. When she finally stopped outside the janitor's closet, she turned around and gave me a strange look.

"What do you want?"

I could tell she was still angry with me, though why shouldn't she be. I am sure that the bad blood between us is still fresh, but that's beside the point. I had to focus on what I was about to do.

I opened the door to the closet, and we both walked in. After I shut the door, I took a deep breath, and prepared for the worst.

"Jade, I am dating Tori. I just thought that you should know."

After I finished saying that, I closed my eyes, expecting her to hit me, but it never came. Instead I opened my eyes and saw her just standing there. She had a look in her eyes, and honestly, I would have preferred her to hit me. I saw a sadness that I had never seen from Jade since the night at Tori's house. I saw one tear slide down her face, and before I knew it, she was running past me, and out the door.

_Jade's POV_

I ran out of the closet. Though I had an idea that something was going on between the two of them after I saw them at the coffee shop, it didn't make things any easier to hear the words coming from his mouth. I thought that him of all people would know that I wouldn't appreciate him to date anyone, but Vega of all people!

I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I didn't want to be here anymore. So I hid until the bell rang for lunch to be over, and I went and found Robbie at his locker.

_Robbie's POV_

I was putting some books in my locker when Jade came up to me. I could tell there was something wrong with her, and I began to wonder if it had anything to do with whatever Beck told her.

"Hey Jade!"

"Hey….. Do you think we can leave now?"

"Umm, you do know that school isn't over yet, right?"

"Yeah I know, but I really don't want to be here anymore."

I was about to tell her no, but then she had that look in her eyes, and I knew that she was about to start crying. If Jade was about to cry in public, then it must be bad. So I decided to be a good friend, and I gave in.

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

She gave me a small smile, and thought for a little while.

"Anywhere but here please."

Wow, Jade actually said please. Now I know for a fact that something is up.

"Well, we can go to my house. My dad is out of town for a few days."

"That will work, now let's go."

**AN: Uh-oh. I wonder what will happen when they get to Robbie's house. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. It is one of my longer ones so far. I will be going out of town tomorrow night, but I plan on writing a good bit while I am out, so hopefully I have have at least two more chapters up by Tuesday. Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I would like to apologize for the long wait. I became very busy with a few school issues, but I found a little free time tonight, so I thought I would spend it by continuing this story. I appreciate all of the nice things that you readers have been telling me so far. So enough blabbing from me, and let's get on with the good stuff.**

**I don't own Victorious**

Chapter 8

_Robbie's POV_

After a short drive, we had made it to my house. I opened the door and allowed her to come in, and we went and sat on my bed. It was quiet for a while. She just sat there and cried, more than I ever thought that Jade could. All I could do was put my arm around her and comfort her. After a few minutes, she began to calm down, probably because she had run out of tears or something like that. I decided that I would break the silence and find out what exactly was wrong with her.

"So what happened between you and Beck?"

After I said the name Beck, she reacted as if it was poison to her ears. She took a deep breath, and then looked over at me.

"Well, he told me he had to talk, so we went to the janitor's closet. Then he told me he was dating Tori. After that, I ran away and that's when I found you."

I sat there thinking to myself for a little while after she had said this. _'Why didn't he just go with my plan? He just had to tell her he was dating Tori. I'm going to kill him…..'_

"I'm sorry, Jade."

She just nodded her head and looked back at the ground. Surely I could find something that could cheer her up. Finally after a little bit of thinking, I stood up and headed for my door.

"I will be right back. Make yourself at home."

She just waved her hand in acknowledgement of my statement and continued to stare at the floor. I walked out and headed for my dad's office and got some paper and a pair of scissors. I then proceeded to the kitchen where I made her a big mug of coffee, and headed back to my room.

"Here you go; I thought I would bring you something to make you happier."

I handed her the coffee and put the other things down beside her. She sat up and began to drink the coffee and cut up the paper into little pieces. After about five minutes, when the coffee was gone and my room looked like it had snowed inside from all the tiny shreds of paper, she looked up at me and slightly smiled.

"Thanks Robbie, I needed that."

I returned her smile, "No problem. So what do you want to do now?"

She sat in thought for a little while.

"You have any good movies or something?"

"Yeah, they are all on the shelf over there."

I pointed to the corner of my room where I kept all of my entertainment items, and she made her way to look at everything I had. After a little bit of thought, she decided to watch one of the Saw movies, since I had a box set of them. I put the movie in, and we laid down on my bed to watch.

She sat there in complete happiness when people were losing limbs and blood was pouring all over the place. I was still a little bit squeamish, but I didn't complain since Jade seemed to be so happy. It was the happiest I had seen her all day actually.

I began to notice that her smile was amazing. She had extremely white teeth, and I began to get lost in thought about her. After a while, I shook myself out of it. _'That's your best friend. Not to mention that she just had a huge break up with your other best friend a few days ago.'_

The hours past, and at about halfway through the second movie, Jade was sleeping. Her head was on my shoulder, and her breathing was very light. It was almost comforting, yet at the same time it was strange. She was so calm and honestly almost kind of cute right now, which is an adjective that nobody would ever use to describe Jade West, but it was very true. I got up and turned off the movie, and laid back down and shortly fell asleep as well.

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I know that y'all have been waiting for one for a while, and like I said, things have been busy. I think after tomorrow if all goes well I should be able to get back to normal, so please bear with me. Don't forget to review.**


	9. AN

**AN: I am terribly sorry to those of you who are still interested in this story. I have been working hard to find time to sit down and write, and I finally found it. Then my stepdad had a heart attack, and now I am right back to where I started. He is okay, and I think that I have been able to gather myself together enough that I can write again, so I plan on sitting down for a few hours tomorrow, and give y'all the updates that y'all deserve. I apologize it has taken me forever to let you know that the story will be continued. Hope you guys forgive me and will continue to read.**

**-Lord Nune**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Robbie's POV**

It was about two in the morning when I woke up. As I rubbed sleep out of my eyes, I looked over and noticed the form of Jade West lying in my bed. I watched her as she was breathing deeply, and her chest would rise and fall each time. In my mind, I could hear the intense battle that was going on within my conscience.

'_You need to control yourself. She does not even want to date anyone right now since what happened between her and Beck. She may not even have any feelings of more than friendship to return.'_

It was at this point that I began to think to myself, _'Do I have feelings for Jade?'_ I had never thought about it before, but the way that my mind was thinking about her, it could be possible. I had always thought she was beautiful, and that I would not mind dating her, but when she began to date Beck, I just kind of forgot about those feelings and went on with my life. Could the fact that she is not dating Beck anymore be allowing those feelings to return? I did not know the answer, and my head was beginning to hurt, so I rolled back over and went to sleep again.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing a few hours later. As I reached over to stop the sound, I noticed that Jade had one arm wrapped around my waist, and her head was lying on my chest. It felt good, and I hated to wake her up, but we had to be at school in an hour and a half, so I began to call her name out softly.

"Jade….. It's time to wake up."

All she did was make some soft growling noise that signaled her displeasure of waking up this early, but she began to stir and eventually got out of bed.

"I am going to take a shower", she stated, and grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. I made my bed, and heading to the kitchen to make something for breakfast. I finally decided on eggs and toast, as I could make it quickly. I got out the pan and the toaster, and made a pot of coffee. While I was cooking the eggs, I could make out the sound of Jade singing. It was a beautiful sound. I knew that she could sing, but I forgot just how good it was, probably because ever since Tori came to Hollywood Arts she got everything that Jade used to get.

I sat there and listened to her sing for a few minutes, and after the water turned off, I had finished the breakfast. I put everything on a plate, and went back to my room to get some clothes so I could shower, and I waited for Jade to return. After a minute or two, she came back into my room, and the smell of her shampoo filled the air and intoxicated my senses. It smelled like strawberries, and it was amazing.

"There is food in the kitchen if you are interested; I am going to go take a shower."

She just gave me a small smile and nodded. I proceeded to the bathroom and closed the door.

**Jade's POV**

After Robbie had gone into the bathroom, I went downstairs to the kitchen to see what he had made for breakfast. I smiled happily at the coffee, and went to get a cup, as well as some eggs and a piece of toast. As I was eating, I began to think about last night, more specifically, the dream I had last night.

_I was lying in a field, under a clear nighttime sky. I was just gazing up at the stars, crying because of Beck, when all of a sudden, someone came and laid down next to me. It was dark, and I did not see who it was. He took my hand and whispered in my ear that it was going to be okay. The voice sounded familiar, but I could not place who it belonged to. _

_Then he pulled me closer and kissed me, and it was the best kiss I had ever had. It lasted for a minute or two, and when I pulled back, that's when I finally got to see who it was. The guy next to me, the guy who held my hand, and the guy who kissed me amazingly, was Robbie Shapiro._

I did not know what to think about this dream. Robbie was a good friend, maybe even my best friend, besides Cat, but I was not sure if I was beginning to have feelings for him, or if I even wanted to have feelings for him. At least not right now. I just told myself to forget about it for now, and maybe it will go away.

Shortly after I had finished eating and began my second cup of coffee, he came downstairs. He was wearing a blue button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of blue jeans. For his usual nerdy self, he didn't look half bad. The fact that he didn't have Rex with him was a big plus as well. He ate his food quickly, and we were out the door on the way to school.

**Robbie's POV**

We get in the car, and begin the drive to school. Jade begins to fiddle around with the radio, and she eventually finds a station that she deems acceptable, and begins to sing along with the music playing. Eventually, I find myself joining in, and after the song, Jade looks over at me, and she begins to laugh slightly.

"What's so funny? Is my singing that bad?"

"Not at all, it's actually better than I expected it to be."

I was not sure if I should take this as a compliment or not, so I just gave her a small smile. I had actually been working on my singing just in case things didn't work out with Rex; I could have a fall back plan career wise. Andre had taught me how to play guitar, and I had gotten pretty good at it. I had actually written a few songs, but I didn't think they were good enough to show my friends.

After a few minutes of singing, we arrived at school. As we were walking up to the building, Jade gave me that look that said she wanted to say something.

"I'm listening, Ms. West."

She rolled her eyes slightly, but still gave a slight smile.

"I just wanted to say thanks for letting me stay at your place. I really do appreciate it."

I looked at her and gave her a small shoulder hug.

"Anytime you need something, you know that Robbie will be there to save the day."

She rolled her eyes again and chuckled, and with that, she headed towards her locker.

The day went by fairly quickly, and soon we were all at our usual table at lunch. Tori was sitting in between Beck and Andre, Cat was sitting next to Beck, and next to cat was Jade, and then myself. We were all talking about the upcoming showcase, and if any of us were going to enter. Tori and Andre were planning on doing a duet, like usual. Other than that, nobody else was planning on entering.

I began to think if I should enter or not. I am sure I could write a decent song that I would feel comfortable with performing. Andre might help me out with some lyrics once I got the music down. I told myself I would think about it, and I began to listen to Andre talk about the crazy thing his grandma did last night, and Cat beginning to tell a story about her brother. I swear, there is something wrong with her family.

After lunch, we all went our separate ways until the end of the day. In what felt like a few minutes, the final bell rang, and I was headed to my locker. When I got there, I saw the figure of Jade West leaning on my locker, and I went up to her.

"You have a good day?"

She just gave me an indifferent gaze as she moved out of the way so I could get into my locker.

"It was alright I guess. I am getting tired of seeing Beck and Vega together though."

I won't lie, I was impressed that she was able to control her anger towards Beck and Tori all day. I know that Jade will never admit it to anyone, but she really does care about the group. She won't do anything to make things more difficult than they have been for the past few weeks. She is a good actress though, because I know at lunch she wanted to reach across the table and beat Tori to a pulp.

"It will be okay. So, I guess I am going to take you since you drove here with me?"

"Well duh, you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

We made our way to my car, and after the traffic of students slowly made its way from the school, we were on our way. After a little while, I looked over to Jade and saw her staring out the window, thinking hard about something.

"Where are we going? You want me to take you back to your house?"

I broke her concentration, and she stared at me and began to think about my question. After a few seconds, she answered, "I guess so, my dad is probably pissed that I never showed up yesterday. I forgot to tell him anything."

I nodded in approval, and headed to her place. The drive went by fairly quickly, and shortly I was pulling into Jade's driveway. She got her things out of the back, and turned to look at me.

"Thanks again, I will text you later."

And with that she walked to the front door and went inside. I pulled out of the driveway and began to head home. The drive was lonely, but short. I walked in my house when I got home and headed up to my room. Jade had made me leave Rex at home, so he was not all that pleased with me when I walked in. I was able to make him happy by turning on his favorite TV show, Adventure Time, and I went to get my guitar to work on something that I could possibly use for the showcase.

A few hours had passed and I had come up with some ideas, and just as quickly as I came up with them, threw them out. I decided I would have to talk to Andre sometime tomorrow about some help. I decided I should start on my homework, which was math and english. It didn't take me long to finish, and I found myself hungry. I headed down to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich, and headed back to my room to watch some TV with Rex.

After I had finished my dinner, I got a text message. I looked at my phone and saw it was from Jade.

**To: Robbie**

**From: Jade**

**Hey, so yeah, my dad is slightly pissed off about me not coming home yesterday, but I talked him down, so everything is okay now. I can't tell you how much I appreciate what you did for me yesterday. **

I let out a small smile, and wrote her back.

**To: Jade**

**From: Robbie**

**Yeah, I know, you have only told me about three times today. It's cool, that's what friends are for.**

_Ding!_

**To: Robbie**

**From: Jade**

**Shut up! Well, I gotta go do some homework, so I will see you tomorrow. Bye.**

I put my phone down and went back to watching TV with Rex. The hours passed, and I got up and turned off the TV and got ready for bed. Once me and Rex were finished preparing for bed, I turned off the lights and laid down, and I let began to drift off into sleep.

**AN: Well, there you have it, the long awaited return of Were Friends, Reluctantly. This is officially the longest chapter, and I am pleased with the quality of work with everything that is going on in my life right now. I appreciate your patience with me, and I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to leave me a review to let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I do not own Victorious**

Chapter 10

_Robbie's POV_

The rest of the week passed by fairly quickly, and soon school was getting out for the weekend. I had called Andre earlier that week, and he told me he would be more than happy to help me out with a song for the showcase. So he came to my house an hour after school, and we went up to my room.

"I appreciate you coming over to help me. I know you're probably very busy with school as well as getting you and Tori ready for the showcase."

"It's cool man. Honestly, I was surprised that you asked. I didn't expect for you to want to enter, since your main talent was Rex, but hey, I am glad to be of any help I can."

I went to my closet and grabbed my guitar, got some paper and a pencil off my desk, and sat back down.

"So what did you have in mind", he asked.

"I am not sure exactly. I had a few things written previously, but I decided against them."

He stared in hard concentration for a minute, then looked up at me and had a look in his eye that said I have an idea.

"Mind if I see them? That is assuming you still have them."

I was confused as to how looking at some songs I had written and decided not to use would help with figuring out what to do for the showcase, but I looked in an old binder on my desk and pulled them out. He took them and looked over each, and then he came back to one, looked it over once more, and handed it to me.

"This is the one."

I looked down at the paper unsure. It was one of the first songs I had ever written, and I personally did not think it was all that good, but if Andre liked it enough, than I decided that I would follow his advice.

We spent the next hour or so just messing around, watching TV, talking about school, plans for college, and some other things. Andre looked at me after a while, and finally he opened his mouth to ask me his question.

"So man, what up with you and Jade? For someone who claimed to only tolerate you only a week and a half ago, you two seem to be best friends now."

The question somewhat caught me off guard, but I remained composed and said, "It's sort of a long story."

So I told him, I told him about leaving Tori's house and seeing Jade at the diner, told him about finding the picture of me and Jade from when we were kids, told him about her coming over the next day, about how I had to take her to school because her car broke down, about leaving school early after Beck told her about him and Tori dating, how she stayed at my house that night, and here we were.

Andre just kind of looked at me in deep thought for a while, taking in the story in detail. Finally he asked, "Do you have feelings for her?"

Honestly, I was not sure how to answer that question. I do have to admit to myself, I was beginning to think about Jade more than usual. I would find myself looking at her in class. I would wake up in the middle of the night from dreams about her. Ever since she spent the night at my house, I was not sure how I felt about her.

"I really am not sure. It's possible that I could, but I just don't know."

He gave me a look that said he understood and that was the end of the conversation. We continued to watch TV, and soon, Andre got a text from Tori. He read it and looked over at me.

"Tori says she is having a movie night, Beck and Cat are already there, want to go?"

I instantly said yes, but told him I was going to call Jade and see if she wanted to go. He nodded and proceeded to text Tori back telling her we were coming. I went out of the room and dialed Jade's number. After a few short rings, she picked up.

"Hey."

"Hey", I said back, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Eh, nothing really, why do you ask?"

"Well, Tori is having a movie night at her house, and everyone is going to be there. I was calling to see if you wanted to come."

She didn't say anything for a few seconds, and eventually she gave a heavy sigh, and said, "I guess so."

"Alright, me and Andre will be coming to pick you up shortly."

"Alright."

And with that, she hung up, and I headed back to my room.

"Jade said she is going to come as well, so we will have to go pick her up."

Andre just nodded, and got all of his school things, and after I finished getting ready, we were headed out the door, and driving off towards Jade's house.

We arrived at Jade's about ten minutes later. Andre stayed in the car while I walked up to the front door. After knocking three times, she came downstairs and opened the door. She was wearing jeans, a tee shirt, and a black jacket. She had blue and green streaks in her hair, and needless to say, she looked amazing. I shook my head at these thoughts, and she just gave me a small stare.

"So we ready to go or what?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"Umm, yeah, let's go."

We headed out to my car, Jade got in the back seat, and we were headed to Tori's. The drive was silent for the most part, with the exception of Andre tapping out the beat to the music coming from the radio on the dash board. Jade spent the ride looking out the window. I was surprised she came along, seeing as Tori and Beck would both be there.

After the short ride, we were pulling into Tori's driveway. Andre got out, and ran to the front door. I stayed behind and walked with Jade.

"I can't believe you dragged me out here….. I hate her, and I hate him."

I just laughed as Jade made a sad little, pout-like face.

"You didn't have to come if you didn't want to, you know that right?"

She just rolled her eyes at me, and we walked into the front door.

Everyone looked surprised to see Jade there, and I think I may have seen a slight look of fear in Tori's eyes, but it disappeared quickly as she spoke up.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Tori!" I said. Jade just made a small grunting noise, and proceeded to sit down on the couch opposite of Tori and Beck. I went and sat down next to her and Cat. Andre sat next to Beck, and Tori got up to search for a movie.

"What do y'all want to watch?"

Me, Beck, and Andre all said we didn't really care. Jade said something with blood and death (of course), and Cat wanted to watch something with cute, fuzzy animals (again, of course). Tori made a little face at Jade and Cat's suggestions, and she continued to look. After a while of not being able to find anything, Beck got up and randomly picked up one of my favorite movies of all time, Paranormal Activity.

"How about this?"

Everyone said sure, except Cat, who looked a little nervous.

"Isn't that, like, super scary?"

Andre walked over to her and sat down, "Don't worry Little Red, if you get scared, you can hold onto me, I don't mind."

Cat still seemed slightly nervous, but said okay, and Beck put the movie in.

Everyone sat on the edge of their seat, except Cat, who spent the majority of the time with her eyes closed sitting very close to Andre. At about the halfway point in the movie, the power all of a sudden went out.

We all sat there for a little while before Tori's mom came into the room with a flashlight.

"Well, the power is going to be out for a little while, there is a really bad storm going on right now. You are all more than welcome to stay here, because I don't want you kids to be out driving in all this."

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding, except Jade, who had a disgusted look on her face. I could tell she was angry. I knew she really didn't want to be there in the first place, and now she was going to have to stay the night in the same room with Tori and Beck.

Needless to say, it was going to be a long night.

**AN: Oh damn me and these cliffhangers. Not to worry, as seeing as my internet is out tonight, I will be writing a few of these, so it won't really be much of a cliffhanger. I wonder what is going to happen at this unanticipated sleepover? Honestly, I don't really think I have any idea. Don't forget to leave me a review.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I do not own Victorious, though it would be sweet if I did.**

**Chapter 11**

_Jade's POV_

'_Well this just flat out sucks. First, I talk myself into coming to this stupid thing at Vega's house, knowing that she was going to be all over Beck, and now I have to stay here until the morning, all because of this stupid storm. Ugh, why does my life have to suck so much sometimes….. To make matters worse is that I have still been having these damn dreams about Robbie. I'm trying to just ignore these feelings and hope they go away. Maybe I should talk to someone about these things that are going on, get some outside input on the situation. _

_I just don't know who I should go to. Vega and Beck are definitely out, because I do really like them right now. Robbie is out as well, for reasons that do not need to be explained. That leaves Cat and Andre. Cat is my only other best friend, though sometimes she is hard to handle. Andre is just Andre, but I am not sure if I would feel comfortable with talking to a guy about this. So Cat it is. I will just have to get her alone at some point tonight. _

Time had moved by fairly slowly, seeing as we all had nothing to do with no power. We pretty much just sat in silence for an hour or so. Mrs. Vega had brought us a bunch of blankets and pillows to make places to sleep. We were all just sort of laying down, nobody really falling asleep quite yet. Beck and Vega were lying on one blanket, next was Andre, and I was in between Cat and Robbie.

I had not talked to Robbie all that much tonight, though I guess I had not really talked to anyone for that matter. I didn't want to be there all that much in the first place, so I guess I was acting like my usual gank-like self. Slowly, everyone began to get tired, and people began to fall asleep. Once I was certain everyone was sleeping, I rolled over to face Cat and shook her awake.

"Cat, wake up. I need to talk to you about something."

"Jade…. Can it wait till morning? Cat sleepy…."

"No Cat, it can't wait till morning, so get up and come outside with me."

Cat rubbed her eyes, and slowly stood up. We walked to the front door carefully, so we didn't wake up any of the others, and once we were outside I sat down.

"So Jade, what is it that you want to talk about?"

"You promise me what I am about to tell you will stay between us?"

"Of course Jadey, now tell me so I can get back to sleep."

I knew Cat was not the best secret keeper in the world, but usually when it was between me and her, she could keep her mouth shut. I assume it had to do with the fact that she was afraid of what would happen if she told anyone anything I ever told her.

"Alright, well, I think that I may be getting feelings for Robbie."

Cat just kind of stared at me, mouth slightly open. She appeared to be in slight shock, but she finally spoke again.

"Alright, umm, wasn't really expecting that, but tell me about it."

So I told her, I told her about leaving Tori's house and Robbie coming into the diner, told her about finding the picture of me and Robbie from when we were kids, told her about how I went over to his house the next day, about how he had to take me to school because my car broke down, about leaving school early after Beck told me about him and Tori dating, how I stayed at his house that night, and finally about the dreams that I had been having about him since that night.

"That's pretty much everything. I thought that maybe if I just forget about the dreams that they would go away over time, but so far it has not worked. It's not that I don't like Robbie at all, he is a great friend. I just don't really want a boyfriend right now. Not after what just happened with me and Beck. I just don't know what I should do."

Again, Cat just kind of stared at me. This time she stared more in deep thought. After a while, she looked up at the sky, and then back to me.

"Give it some more time to think about it. You will come to the right answer soon."

With those words, Cat got up and left me outside to think to myself. The heavy rain made it easy to concentrate, and I thought about the possibility of me and Robbie. I just wasn't sure what I wanted at this moment in my life. Finally, I told myself that Cat was right, and things would work out for the best in time.

I got up, and made my way back inside. Tip-toeing back to my spot in between a sleeping Cat and Robbie, I laid back down and took a deep breath. That's when I heard a voice.

"So what did you and Cat go outside for?"

I rolled over and saw Robbie, looking up at the ceiling. I guess he wasn't as asleep as I thought he was.

"Umm, she just wanted to talk to me about something her brother did yesterday."

He gave me a look that said, 'I know you're lying', but he looked back up at the ceiling after a second.

"So I think I am going to enter the showcase."

I was surprised by the randomness of this statement, but proceeded to answer.

"That's good, I'm sure you will do good. What are you going to do?"

"I am thinking about singing a song."

"Do you know what song?"

He stayed silent for a while, looking like he wasn't sure of answering. He looked back at me, and told me about how Andre looked through some of the old songs he had written and picked one from those.

"So I guess I am going to do a Robbie Shapiro original."

He gave me a dumb looking smile after he said this, and I laughed a little. We sat up for a while talking about random things, like the fact that Cat was snoring very loudly, and eventually I felt sleep beginning to take over me.

The morning came quickly, and everyone began to stir around nine. Mrs. Vega made breakfast for everyone, and after we ate, everyone decided we better go home. Robbie took me and Andre home, and once I was at my house, I headed up to my room. I got onto my bed, and began to think about mine and Cat's conversation some more. More importantly, I was thinking about how I had another dream about Robbie last night.

My life just got real confusing…..

**AN: I thought since I had the entire last chapter in Robbie's POV, this time I would write strictly from Jade's. So we see that they both are beginning to maybe see that they may have some feelings for each other. I am not sure how much longer this story will be, but once it ends, the sequel shall begin, so no worries. Don't forget to review and let me know what y'all think about it. **


	13. Chapter 12

**I don't own Victorious**

**Chapter 12**

_Robbie's POV_

I had gotten to my house around noon. I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, said hey to my dad, and headed up to my room. Ever since Jade told me about her and Cat's conversation outside at Tori's house last night, I have not been able to stop thinking about it. I know that she was lying, but was too tired to challenge her. I couldn't figure out what she would have to talk to Cat about that was so secretive that would require her to lie to me.

After a few minutes of thinking, all I came up with was a huge headache. I decided to let it go for now and maybe it was nothing important. That's when I looked up at my shelf and saw the lifeless form of Rex sitting there. I began to feel bad. I had been neglecting him for the past week. He hadn't moved from the spot on the shelf.

I decided I would take him down, clean him up, and spend some quality time with him. He was after all my best friend, well, right next to the rest of the gang. I got out the cleaning supplies that came with Rex, and began to make him look brand new. After I had finished cleaning him up, I proceed to talk to him.

"So how you feel now?"

He just turned his head the other way.

"So why don't you just put me back on the shelf and go hang on with the wicked witch of the west. She seems to be your new best friend."

I rolled my eyes. I should have known that he would act like this. I guess I deserve it though. I had been a bad friend to Rex.

"I know I have been neglecting you, and I am sorry. There has been a lot on my mind, and I have been trying to figure some things out."

As soon as I had said this, his eyes got real big, and he turned back to look at me.

"Ooh, so Robbie has some gossip about what has been going on? Spill it right now."

I couldn't help but laugh at the bi-polar attitude that Rex had going on for a second there. I took a deep breath, and I prepared to tell my friend what was going on in my life.

"Well, to make a long story short, I think I may be getting feelings for Jade."

At the sound of Jade's name, Rex made a small squeal. I know he is scared of her, probably because she has torn off his arms multiple times.

"Don't tell me it's true Rob. Don't tell me you're actually falling for the scary lady."

"Well Rex, I'm honestly not sure. I had a dream about her when she stayed the night here last week. I told myself maybe if I just ignore whatever I begin to feel about her, that maybe it would just go away. So far, I don't think that it has."

Rex just began to shake his head back and forth for a few seconds. He sighed deeply and looked back at me.

"Well, all I can say is, if you go for it, I hope you got some Rex life insurance, because the spawn of Satan that is Jade West does not really take to kindly to me."

Once again, I couldn't help but laugh at Rex. I just spent most of the next hour talking about anything I could think of with him, and every so often, he would say something that would have me laughing so hard I would begin to cry. Around six, he looked at me, and I already knew what he was going to ask me.

"You want to know if you can watch Adventure Time right?"

"How did you know?"

"Because you're my best friend, I just know these things."

I got up off my bed, turned on the TV, and sat Rex in front of it. I knew that would keep him occupied for the next couple of hours, so I slipped out of the room and headed downstairs. My father was in the kitchen, and I had not really had a chance to speak with him since he returned from his business trip.

He had just made some soup for dinner, so I grabbed a bowl for myself and sat down at the table across from him. He was working on some paper work, and when I sat down, he looked up at me.

"Hey."

"Hey, so it has been a while since I have had a chance to talk to you, so I thought maybe we could talk."

He looked at me a little curiously, but moved his papers aside.

"Alright, so I guess you have some things on your mind, and you want some advice?"

I chuckled a little bit to myself. Just like my father to always be frank and wanting to get to the point.

"Well, actually, there is something that has been on my mind lately."

My dad took a sip of his drink, and returned his gaze back onto me.

"Could this something be Ms. West?"

Once again, I found myself chuckling silently. Damn my father for being good at these guessing games.

"Yeah, I just don't really know right now. I think I may be getting some feelings for her, but I don't know if that's what is best given the fact she just broke up with Beck a few weeks ago."

"Well son, I don't really know what to tell you. Part of being a man is learning to deal with the consequences of the things that you do. If you really think that you like Jade, than do something about it, but only if you are ready for what may happen if you are right and she does not want to date anyone."

After my father said those words, he returned to his paperwork, and left me to think about what he just said. His words did make sense, however I would not consider myself to be anything like a man. I told myself I would sleep on it, and come tomorrow night I will have made a decision.

I just hope that whatever choice I made, it would be the right one.

**AN: So I am not sure how I felt about this chapter. Not my best work. Yeah, I feel the end coming soon. But, as I said in the previous chapter, when one door closes, another door opens. There will be more Rade goodness to come after this story is through. Don't forget to review and leave a comment. They are the fuel that drives me to continue typing and updating this. Your support means more than you could ever know. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hopefully, it will be the last one for a while. Before we start, I must ask for you guy's opinion. When this story comes to a close, it was my original plan to create a sequel. I want to know what y'all think. Wrap it up and leave it, or continue on with the story as planned. Leave your comments in the review section, and let's get started once again with, We're Friends, Reluctantly.**

_I do not own Victorious, because if I did, it wouldn't have been cancelled._

Chapter 13

_Robbie's POV_

I was unable to get much sleep last night. I spent a lot of time tossing and turning, thinking about the advice my father gave me. As my alarm clock went off, an idea came to my head. There was one person who could help me. I rushed into the shower, and within thirty minutes, I was out the door.

When I arrived at school, I stood by my locker and waited. About five minutes later, I saw the person I needed to speak with.

"Beck, come over here for a second."

Beck nodded and walked over. Then, I grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the janitors closet.

"What's up, Robbie?"

"I need some advice, and you are the only one who can give it to me."

Beck took a deep breath, and he looked up. I saw that 'I know exactly what you are about to ask me' look in his eye.

"This is about Jade, isn't it?"

I just nodded my head, slightly amazed at my friend's knowledge and guessing. He ran his fingers through his hair and gave me another look. This time, his eyes said, 'you aren't going to like what I have to say'.

"Look Robbie, if you're going to ask me if you should ask Jade out, I'm going to have to say no, you shouldn't. I have dated Jade before, and it was probably the hardest years of my life. Sure, sometimes it was good. There were times that I have never been happier. At the same time, we always fought, about everything. She will get insanely jealous of every girl who is five feet away from you. I want you to be happy, and I just don't believe anyone can be happy dating Jade. I don't think you would be able to handle her crap. Don't get me wrong, Jade is a very special girl. She is just difficult."

I just stood there for a little while as I took in Beck's words. I'd be lying if I said I was exactly happy with his opinion. I was slightly crushed to be exact. At the same time, I saw where he was coming from. Anyone who was around at the time Beck and Jade were a couple could understand Beck's viewpoint. Finally, Beck's voice broke my concentration.

"You okay Robbie?"

"Yeah, just thinking about everything so far."

Beck gave me a sad look before he continued.

"You really think you could put up with Jade? I mean, our arguments would make you cry."

"Come on, that was like one time."

And that was when Rex piped up.

"Six times."

I rolled my eyes at the puppet before I continued.

"Shut up Rex. Point is, sure, Jade is almost imposed to deal with at times. Tell me though, am I, Robbie Shapiro, going to have to deal with her jealousy issues? I can hardly get a girl to give me the time of day, let alone flirt with me. Me and Jade go back quite a ways, and I am sure I could manage her. I'd do anything for her."

Now it was Beck's turn to sit in thought. The seconds passed and he remained silent. He took another deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair again, and spoke.

"Well, I think you should follow your heart. Being one of your best friends, I will support any choice that you make. I only said what I did earlier because I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt."

I gave him a smile and a bro hug. He returned the smile and left. As I exited the closet, I breathed a sigh of relief. My mind had been made up, and I am positive I had never been more sure of anything in my life.

Now all I had to do was find Jade.


	15. AN2

AN: So I would just like to say that I am sorry I have not posted anything in forever. I'm sure you have all thought I just disappeared, but I have not and I plan on returning to writing as soon as the holidays are over. I got caught up in school and it was rough. But as I am not returning to school next semester, I will have time to post more often on here. Thank you for being patient, and I hope that you will continue to read my stories.

Lord Nune


	16. Chapter 15

**Well, here it is, my return and the long awaited update of We're Friends, Reluctantly.**

_I do not own Victorious_

**Chapter 15**

_Jade's POV_

I walked into Hollywood Art's that morning just like I did every morning. Cup of coffee in one hand, and a look on my face that said, "Don't talk to me if you know what's good for you". I only wanted to talk to one person. That's when my phone went off, and I saw I had a text message from Cat. I opened the message and this is what it read.

_Hey Jadey,_ (UGH….. I hate it when she calls me that…)

_I am not going to be at school today. I am really sick. If you could bring me my homework after school, that would be awesome. Thanks._

_Love, _

_Cat_

Well this is just great. The one person I really needed to talk to, and she isn't here. Now who am I supposed to get my advice from? The only other person is, ugh…..

Vega…..

I really didn't want to deal with her this early in the morning, but I didn't have much of a choice. So I went to where her locker was and saw her talking to her sister about something that wasn't important enough for me to care about and I dragged her into my favorite janitor's closet.

"Jade…... what are you going to do to me?" She asked me as soon as I locked the door behind us.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you this time. I actually need your help."

At my words, I could see the look of surprise in Vega's eyes, but then she smiled that awful, happy smile she always does, and she sat down.

"Alright Jade, I am listening."

I took a deep breath. I couldn't believe I was about to talk about feelings with Vega, but I had no choice. So after exhaling, I began to tell her everything.

While I was speaking to her, she didn't say anything. She just sat there and listened as I told her about after I left her house that night me and Beck broke up, and how Robbie found me. A few minutes had passed, and I had finished, and Vega didn't look shocked at all. I mean, I did just tell her I have feelings for Robbie of all people. She just sat there with that same smile on her face.

"So, tell me. What should I do?"

After thinking for a few seconds, Vega stood up and walked over to where I was standing.

"I think you should go for it. It is obvious you care about him, and I am pretty sure he cares about you just as much. Just go find him, tell him how you feel, and see where it goes from there."

And with those words, she began to walk out. I reached out and grabbed her shoulder before she could leave, and she turned back around to look at me.

"You know Veg… Tori, you really aren't that bad."

I could tell I probably made a mistake when I saw her about to start crying tears of happiness and reach out to give me a big hug, but I just let it go and gave her a small hug back. And with that, she left, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

I played back the past week in my mind as Tori's words echoed. Time passed, and I am not sure how long I had been there, but when I heard the school bell ring for the first class, my mind had been made up.

By the end of the day, Robbie Shapiro would be my boyfriend.

**AN: I know its short, but I will be updating again shortly, at least by tomorrow afternoon. Don't forget to review. Thank you for your patience. I am also starting a new OC story, so if you would like, please go to it and make a character. Thank you again.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Okay, so I said it would be a lot earlier than this for me to update, but I apologize. I just got back in town from a small trip I took last week. So without further ado, thank you for your patience, and here is the next chapter of We're Friends, Reluctantly.**

**I do not own Victorious.**

Chapter 16

_Jade's POV_

It was my last class of the day, and I found myself staring at the clock with anticipation of the final bell ringing. It felt like I had been trapped in here for hours. Each second that passed seemed to be slower than the last.

"_Ugh, there is still 10 minutes left, and I still don't know what I am going to say to Robbie. I have spent the majority of my day avoiding him, and thinking about how to do this."_

I got so lost in my daydreaming that I almost didn't hear the bell ring, and once I saw everyone leaving the room, I grabbed my bag, shoved my book in it, and darted out of the classroom, not caring who I ran over in the process.

I only had one thing on my mind…

I had to find Robbie Shapiro.

_Robbie's POV_

For some reason, this last class was taking a really long time to end. I'm not usually the one to not pay attention in class, but for some reason I couldn't help it. I was thinking about what I was going to say to Jade.

"_I really have to be careful as to what I am going to say. Jade isn't your average girl. If I am going to ask her out, it has to be perfect. I just don't know where to start."_

I am not sure how long I was thinking about it for, but after what felt like around 10 minutes or so, the bell rang, and I got up and ran as fast as I possibly could.

There was only one thing that mattered to me at that point in time.

That one thing was finding Jade West.

_Later outside of school (Robbie's POV)_

I stood pacing by the front door of the school. I honestly can't think of another point in my life that I have been this anxious or nervous. All I wanted at the time was for Jade to appear so I could get this over with. A few minutes passed by, and finally, she walked out the doors. I took a deep breath, and walked up to where she was standing.

"Jade, I need to talk to you about something."

_Jade's POV_

"Robbie, I need to talk to you about something."

After laughing at the fact that we said it at the same time, I put my serious face back on. I was ready to do this. I was ready to ask Robbie Shapiro out.

"Umm, well, I am honestly not sure how to say this. Would you mind taking a walk with me?"

He nodded his head, and we walked to the park that was a few blocks away from the school. I made my way to the big oak tree over by a small pond and sat down, and Robbie did the same. I took a deep breath, and hoped that this would work out perfectly.

"I like you."

For the second time today, Robbie and I spoke at the same time. This time though, neither one of us was laughing. We both just stood there and looked in shock.

"Are you serious?"

He nodded his head.

"Yeah, I am. I have liked you for quite some time actually."

For what felt like the millionth time in the past few days, I was completely speechless. I had never expected this to happen. I took in everything I had just heard, and realized that now there was only one thing left to do…..

That was when I felt Robbie kissing me. It was a kiss filled with passion, and much more passion than I had ever felt in my life. Don't get me wrong, Beck was a good kisser. There was just a spark that I never felt with Beck that there is with Robbie. It feels warm, loving, like I'm never going to be alone.

He pulled away a few seconds later.

"So I guess were dating now?"

I smiled bigger than I had ever smiled in my life.

"I guess so."

**Well, there you have it, Hollywood Arts has a new couple. Also, we have reached the end of We're Friends, Reluctantly. But don't fret, your voices have been heard, and there will be a sequel. I am actually thinking about this being a three part series. You as an audience have been fantastic, and I don't know how to thank you. Be keeping a look out for the next addition to my series, We're Lovers, Willingly. **


End file.
